


You Could Stay

by Bumblebeebitch



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dont look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblebeebitch/pseuds/Bumblebeebitch
Summary: Let's just pretend everyone else in Kame house was out to dinner :)
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 11





	You Could Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just pretend everyone else in Kame house was out to dinner :)

The pink paint adorning the walls of Kame house took on a certain mauve hue once the sun had set, especially with the pale moonlight filtering in through the window at the end of the hall, Yamcha couldn’t help but to notice as he waited his turn to use the shower. Though the house had a cool glow about it, it was anything but- summer humidity filled the narrow hallway making Yamcha’s already sweat drenched gi stick even closer to his skin. The dry summers of the desert had nothing on the humid tropical summers of Kame house, the moisture in the air being inescapable, the only relief coming from dips in the ocean or a nice cool shower. 

He wasn’t exactly sure how long he’d been waiting outside of the bathroom door but his patience was waning with every passing moment. Really, how long should it take a bald man to shower? If it were any other man in the shower Yamcha would have supposed they were… but this was Tien. The concept of Tien doing _that_ just didn’t seem likely, still he couldn’t help his wandering mind- He’d been doing that a lot lately; wondering things about Tien he knew he shouldn’t, but still his mind would always end up back there... The uncomfortable dampness of his clothing was feeling more suffocating with every passing moment- idly he drummed his fingers against the door he was leaning against, staring blankly down the narrow hall- evidently his drumming was louder than he’d meant it to be, he stumbled backward as the bathroom door opened behind him. If it were not for the strong hands gripping his shoulders Yamcha probably would have hit a broad chest- Tien’s deep voice reverberated from behind him “Yes?” shaking himself free from Tien’s grip Yamcha turned toward him, meaning to apologize for interrupting his shower but his words got lodged in his throat as he took in the sight of Tien before him.

His broad chest was bare, water still dripping from him. An almost comically small towel was wrapped low around his hips, it was so small the towel didn’t completely meet against Tien’s thigh, almost giving the appearance of a mini skirt with a slit up the leg. Realizing he was staring at Tien’s almost completely bare body, mouth agape, Yamcha quickly whipped his head back to look at Tien’s face- A rather perplexed and unimpressed face. “Can I help you?” He asked slowly, as though he wasn’t totally sure Yamcha was capable of understanding him. Still Yamcha couldn’t help but to notice how Tien’s wet eyelashes clung together, a tiny droplet falling to his cheek as he watched. An intense heat was flooding into his cheeks, his brain was screaming at him to say something-

“Just checking everything's alright, you were taking a while.” He finally answered…. And immediately regretted it. Why would he ask that? As if Tien wasn’t capable of taking a shower by himself. _As if_ he were monitoring how long Tien was in the shower, like some kind of weirdo- the heat in his cheeks seemed to burn even greater as he watched Tien tilt his head, squinting his eyes at Yamcha as though he was a predator assessing prey-

“Am I taking too long for you?” Tien’s voice was almost teasing, but there was an undercurrent that sent a shiver down Yamcha’s spine. 

“No, of course not- it’s just, uh-” Yamcha had dug himself into a hole he wasn’t sure how to get out of, he decided leaving the situation would be the easiest solution for him- “Sorry, I’ll go-” grabbing the handle of the door he turned on his heel, ready to flee- what he didn’t anticipate was the hand that caught his wrist, holding him in place- “Or you could stay- I mean I wouldn’t want to keep you waiting any longer.” Tien’s voice was low, the tone reminded Yamcha of how he had sounded when they had first met, almost mocking- yet there was no maliciousness this time-

“S-stay?” Yamcha found himself entranced looking up into Tien’s face, he couldn’t quite believe what was happening. “Yes. Stay.” Tien repeated, slipping his hand further up Yamcha’s arm- he let go of his grip on the handle while Tien pushed the door shut with a quiet click, reaching behind Yamcha to lock it. Yamcha’s mind was racing at the implications, his eyes lowering from Tien’s face down his built physique, finally settling back on the small towel barely concealing Tien’s modesty, even less so now if the growing bulge was anything to go by- Yamcha’s mouth suddenly felt very dry, his tongue slipping out to wet his lips. Tien’s voice was full of humour as he murmured to himself “Now he gets it.” 

Leaning one elbow next to Yamcha’s head, Tien leaned down, his eyes searing into Yamcha’s for a long moment before he pressed a rather chaste kiss to Yamcha’s soft lips. Though every fiber of his being was telling him to return the kiss with fervor, Yamcha found himself standing still with his eyes wide, hardly believing Tien had kissed him, let alone invited him to _…?_ Where his mind was struggling to keep up his body had far fewer questions, his growing erection pressing tightly against the fabric of his gi- “Do you want a hand with these?” Tien’s hand trailed to Yamcha’s hip, idly pulling at the orange material- Unable to speak, Yamcha only nodded, his heart hammering ever faster against his rib cage.

Pulling the top free from his pants, Tien’s cool hand ran slowly over Yamcha’s rib cage, feeling the flesh and muscle as if it were fine silk. The caress was so gentle, yet it had all Yamcha’s nerves firing as Tien’s hand slid further up- Yamcha drew in a sharp breath as Tien’s fingers found his nipple, gently rolling it between his thumb and forefinger- “You like that?” Tien questioned, watching Yamcha’s face closely. He still couldn’t find his voice, instead simply inclining his head to answer yes- “For someone usually so boisterous, you’re very quiet...” The look on Tien’s face could only be called devious as he smirked down at Yamcha, bringing his other hand to rest on Yamcha’s jaw-

“cat got your tongue? Or should I say crane?” Tien pressed their lips back together again, a more forceful kiss this time. Using his hand he guided Yamcha to open his mouth, a tongue slipping between his lips- the kiss was sloppy, neither party particularly adept, but they hardly cared, too lost in the sensation of each other. Yamcha found himself unconsciously attempting to press his body closer to Tien, the tension building low in his core becoming almost unbearable. His movements caused Tien’s towel to finally shake loose, falling to the tiled floor, he could feel Tien’s now bare erection pressing against his pelvis, that paired with the sensation of Tien periodically rubbing at and pinching his sensitive nipple caused him to moan into the kiss. 

Removing his hand from Yamcha’s jaw, Tien pulled at the hem of Yamcha’s top, breaking the kiss to glide it off his torso and over his head. With the flesh now free and exposed, he kissed down Yamcha’s jaw, down his neck, nipping along the way to elicit more quiet whimpers from his lips- Yamcha brought his hand to Tien’s scalp, trying to pull him closer. Taking that as invitation Tien bit into the flesh between the crux of Yamcha’s neck and shoulder, gently at first- Though he slowly applied more pressure as Yamcha moaned deeply, his fingers flexing against Tien’s head. Some small part of his mind was noting that Tien was probably going to leave a bruise but he couldn’t bring himself to care, the idea of being marked by Tien was almost thrilling. 

Tien’s hands traveled lower, coming to rest against Yamcha’s waist, his mouth trailing down as well, tasting the salt on Yamcha’s skin- Yamcha watched panting as Tien pressed a kiss to his sternum before moving his lips onto Yamcha’s peck, running his tongue over the sensitive nub of Yamca’s nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Moving his fingers down he worked the belt free from Yamcha’s pants, hooking his fingers into the waistband and yanking them downward, a gasp escaped Yamcha’s mouth as his throbbing prick was finally exposed. Removing his mouth from Yamcha’s nipple, Tien met his eyes as he scooped him up, his strong hands cupping Yamcha’s toned ass. Instinctively Yamcha found himself wrapping his legs around Tien, his throbbing cock pressing against the taut muscles of Tien’s stomach. Carrying him toward the shower Tien pressed his mouth back to Yamcha’s in another hungry kiss, carefully stepping into the tub that housed the shower. The water that hit Yamcha was like a shock, not because it was particularly ice cold but rather because he was so caught up in Tien he hadn’t quite noticed where he had been carrying him- Tien now firmly pressing him against the far wall. Hardly a second passed before he was once more pressing his lips back against Tien’s.

Yamcha had never felt so wild- he was naked with another person, his bare back pressed against the cold tiles- body electric. Pulling his mouth away from Yamcha, Tien almost laughed when Yamcha immediately moved to follow his lips, as if intoxicated by his presence. Tien ducked his head quickly, pressing a kiss to Yamcha’s throat as he flexed his fingers against Yamcha’s ass before sliding his hands to rest against Yamcha’s thighs- “I want you to turn around for me-” Tien’s voice was thick with lust, the feeling of his lips brushing the shell of Yamcha’s ear made him shiver with anticipation. All the fantasies he had spun after days on end of sparring with Tien finally coming to fruition felt almost unbelievable. Running his hands up to Yamcha’s waist, Tien held him steady as he untangled himself from around Tien, his legs shaking as his feet hit the floor. 

Though Yamcha was certainly not a small man himself, he felt rather dainty standing next to Tien, especially as he finally got to take in the view of his entire form. Yamcha’s eyes trailed down to Tien’s straining prick- as it turned out Tien was rather large in _all_ aspects of his physicality. He found himself gulping unconsciously as Tien moved closer to him again. “Turn around-” Tien rumbled, leaning in close to his face. Yamcha was struck with both dread and excitement, wondering at just what he had planned for him.

“Yes.” He finally spoke as he twisted away from Tien to face the pale blue tiles of the wall, anticipation building in every passing moment. Tien’s strong calloused hands found their way to Yamcha’s hips pulling them back against his hard cock- Yamcha placed his hands against the tiles to help keep himself steady. “Stay just like that.” Tien’s whisper was almost guttural against his ear, Yamcha nodded his compliance as Tien’s hands left his hips again. He could hear Tien fumbling behind him, the sound of a plastic cap hitting the ground with a clink- within a moment Tien was pressed flush against his back again, his erection pressing lightly against Yamcha’s ass, one hand bracing his hip. Tien brought his mouth back to Yamcha's throat as he reached his other hand around, finally grasping the aching flesh of Yamcha’s cock.

He hissed at the sensation of Tien’s hand on his shaft, some kind of body wash coated his fingers, helping to make the first slow stroke friction-less. As Tien’s hand got to the tip of Yamcha’s cock he lightly ran his thumb over the head, before giving his wrist a slight twist, Yamcha gasping once more at the sensation “I’ve been wanting to do this since I first laid eyes on you at the budokai.” Tien’s mouth was pressed to his ear, his words driving Yamcha wild. “What?” Yamcha managed to gasp out- 

“I’ve wanted to press you against a wall, to hear you beg my name-” He wanted to tell Tien he had been having similar ideas but he found his voice was lost again, only coming out as a low moan.

The pace of Tien’s hand was not enough to satiate his desire, the agonizingly slow strokes were driving him mad, he thrust his hips forward- the hand on his hip dug its fingers deeper holding Yamcha in place as he tried desperately to buck into Tien’s hand. “Wait-” The feeling of Tien’s own erection pressing between the flesh of his ass caused him to pause a moment as Tien slowly started rocking against him at the same pace he was pumping Yamcha’s cock. Tien’s hushed voice was once again at his ear, “Don’t worry, I don’t think either of us are ready for _that_ -” Yamcha found himself relaxing further against the tiles, his eyes shutting tight as Tien continued to press against him from behind, his hand slowly pumping his shaft.

The sensation of Tien’s hot hand against him as the cool water lightly misted over his body was almost mesmerizing- Though he tried to focus on containing himself, he couldn’t help but to wish for Tien’s hand to work faster, he just wanted relief. With a broken sob Yamcha regained his voice, “Please Tien-” he gasped, turning his head to the side to look at Tien from the corner of his eye. 

“Please what?” Tien questioned through gritted teeth.

“Faster.” Was all he managed, pressing himself back hard against Tien’s prick, which elicited an almost pained sounding groan from the man behind him. Without a word Tien thrust harder against him, his hand pumping Yamcha’s cock with more fervor exactly like he wanted. Yamcha found his head lolling forward again, eyes tight as he rested his forehead against the tiles. Tien’s hand had found a steady pace, stroking Yamcha’s shaft in rhythm with his thrusting hips, both of them panting in unison as Tien pressed ever closer to Yamcha, his lips once again finding Yamcha’s throat as he held back a groan. “Tien, I’m so-” Yamcha’s voice was nearly indecipherable between pants, though Tien knew perfectly well what he was getting at. 

Removing his hand from Yamcha’s hip he trailed it back up to his peck, finding Yamcha's nipple once again- Tien pinched Yamcha’s nipple, a tandem moan escaping from both their lips as his own thrusts became disjointed- they were both so close. With Yamcha’s hip now free from Tien's grip he started bucking into Tien’s hand with wild abandon, desperate whimpers spilling from his lips-

“Come for me -” Tien’s voiced whispered before he pressed his teeth to Yamcha’s shoulder again- with a final desperate wail Yamcha came in Tien’s hand as they both thrust desperately, violent shudders rocking his body. Tien kept pumping his hand even after Yamcha had stilled, making sure he was totally drained of cum while he continued pumping his cock against Yamcha’s bare backside- With a final grunt Yamcha could feel Tien’s cum, warm against his back, as Tien's body collapsed against him, both their chest rising and falling in tandem, utterly wrecked. He supposed it was lucky they were in the shower.


End file.
